paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vingete
Lord Vingete is an caracther of Paralel World's series, knowed as one of the 4 guardian's of the "4 Guiding Sun's", an group that protect's the paralel dimension's against intruser's. Lord Vingete is an cold man without any problem's to put up a fight against any intruser. His action's are maded without any thinking decision, as it is seen on the main serie. '' ''Lord Vingete is an serious man, with an cold story behind him, as also he have an brother wich is knowed to be his twin (Lord Nissanus), being Nissanus the good part and Vingete the bad part of the same coin. As Nissanus is an genius and an warm man to his ally's, Vingete isint so great with his, as he can be so much cold when they are loosing theyr life. He was also an ex-student of Galaxia and G.O.D, being an ex-Guardian of the D-Line Tomb (but not his brother). As he have an cold and mad profile, Lord Vingete wasant such a bad guy in the begining, as when he was an Guardian of the D-Line Tomb, he treated the animal's arround there (Wild-Cat's, Lion's, White-Black Tiger's, etc) so well, that they loved him much. Lord Vingete is very different of his brother, in soo many way's , and because of that, Lord Vingete and Lord Nissanus are compared to G.O.D and R in theyr familly brothership. ''Biography 'Being an absolute warrior on protecting the paralel's dimension door's, Lord Vingete trained hard to get the status of an God-Guardian. He suit's himself with an black skirt and black coat (identical to Milahawlk, cause they where once guardian's of the D-line Tomb), black shoe's and also have his katana, with the name of Vangechance (Chance of Revenge), as for last he have an black wing on his right side, assembling the dark side of an twin brother. Lord Vingete have power's of fire, darkness, and some more elemental's. The special power of Vangechance, is the effect of making any power of his own, duplicated or triplicated, and can be on him with 3 choyces:' '1 choyce -> The first choyce he can make with the special effect of his katana Vangechance is to make his skin with the same chakra or energy resistance of his enemy together with his own (he with this, can make an defense like a wall on himself)' '2 choyce -> The second choyce is that he can bring all of his enemy firepower and his own firepower to inject on his own Vangechance, multiplating his attack level, speed level and defense level more higher. ''' 3 choyce -> The last choyce that Lord Vingete can make is to inject the firepower of both of him and his enemy, into each of his hand's, being like two energy ball's (he does this only when he want to attack in an short distance, as it is seen on the series). '' ''Lord Vingete have also more power's that are unknowed, such as the Blazing Strike ( he goes fastly at his enemy, like an spear, and engulf himself on an huge fire comet, destroyng anithing in his front. It is an attack of level 8, on the danger level's on Earth), the Devil Ray (he glow's his two different colour's eyes and shot's two ray beam's, together making an bigger and stronger one) and also his Engulfamento (one of his most strongest power's, he close his hand engulfing the enemy inside of an fireball, burning him there, inside of the trap). As Lord Vingete is very skilled on his martial art's, he is to much confident about it, so it is an weakness of his own. Lord Vingete shares an power with his brother. They both can together join theyr Infernal-Beam and Heaven-Beam and combine into the Planet-Beam (an huge ball more superior then Supernova attack of Dios, one of the Death Warrior's of Galaxia). '' ''Lord Vingete has born as only Vingete larkam, the twin of Nissanus larkam, being the older brother. When he haved only his 8 year's old, Vingete was knowed by then an pridefull warrior and powerfull of the Larkam Clan, being the choosen of the child's of the Clan to fight for an place as an guardian to the D-Line Tomb (An secret place, with imense treasures and secret's). Vingete trained hard, and when he was with his 16 year's old, he winned that place, being the first of the 8 Guardians of the D-Line Tomb. There he knowed Milhawak, another choosen to be the guardian (that proof's that the Guardians where of the dimension of Milhawak and company and not of the original one). Vingete was the strongest, being next his brother and then Milhawak, of the Guardian's. When Galaxia and his Soul, The Eater of the World's, attacked the Tomb, Vingete protected with his life, and saw his companion's fall next to him. The Tomb was destroyed, as on the ruin's, was layed Vingete still holding his Vangechance, in hope to get up. When Lord Meister appeared (another of the 4 Sun's), he helped him to get up and hold his feeling's, inviting him and his brother to be the last two of the protector's of the dimension's door's. Vingete then was knowed in that momment as Lord Vingete and Nissanus knowed as Lord Nissanus. Later, when the dimension of them was destroyed by Galaxia, the Heroes looked for the 4 Sun's to join the batlle against Galaxia and his Death Warrior's, but not with so lucky, as they haved to fight with them. RavenG and CloudD fighted with Vingete at the Air Droom Empire, having an full though batlle, being Vingete the winner. But in the end, Vingete accepted to fight on theyr side. As the final batlle beginned, Vingete helped Milhawak and Lil Andre against Arnoon, making Arnoon dead for good, but making also Vingete and Milhawak losting theyr left arm's, as they falled on an curse-trap maded by Arnoon. '' ''The 12 Guardian's against Galaxia ''As the 12 Guardian's was settled, someone didint liked that new. It was Galaxia, that sawed some threat on them, and for that, he haved to eliminate them all at once. Galaxia opened an portal then, at an cold and mist day, appearing with his giant soul, The Eater of the World's, assembling the true fear and demise against the 12. Vingete sawed him on the top of the giant and warned his fellow companion's, to fight with them. The 12 Guardian's ( constitued by Vingete, Nissanus, Milahawlk, Gara, Cosukatu, Shisma, Shinue, Sunisinsu, Burk, Sancitu, Maia and Glamarel) prepared to the fight against Galaxia strongly and fastly. Altough, as Galaxia commanded his soul to do the first attack, the Guardian's Maia and Burk died by the smash of The Eater's hand. Vingete and Shisma sawed them die, as they goed into an rage against the Eater, but without much damage inflicted on him. Cause of that, Galaxia commanded Galaxia to do another attack, this time an blast to evaporize the Tomb. Sunisinsu and Shinue are blasted on the way, but protecting succefully the Tomb. None then less, there was still 8 Guardian's surviving to fight Galaxia, as the result of theyr beggining time in that, and it was for sure, an not fair fight to the Guardian's. Vingete and Nissanus combined theyr blast's, sucefully hitting the right eye of the Eater, but not damaging in nothing. ''